Amour:Kyouraku et Nanao
by VulcranDune
Summary: Got convinced to make this into a collection of S&N oneshots that can stand on their own or you can read em together I guess, tis like my K&N collection. R&R mes amies. tis in english..XD
1. Sleep

A/n- So yea, this is for a friend of mine. He rp's as Shunsui Kyouraku and wanted a Nanao/Shunsui one-shot so here it is XD.

I am more used to writing nanapachi, which could be odd or could not depending on your viewpoint.

* * *

The plot…well there really isn't a plot except…-thinks- I am pretty sure there isn't one hehehe…-sweatdrops- Plotplotplotplotplotplot! I've got it! Just a regular day in the office but Shunsui is just Shunsui and Nanao is a bit too tired for her own good. XD 

LET THE CHARACTER HOOKUP-AGE BEGIN

Yes, yes I did just say hookup-age…. I make up a lot of my own words when I am bored.

* * *

Dedicated to: Well that is obvious, to my dearest friend, Kyouraku-taichou and his persistent pouting that led me to write this fic… He pouts because I make Nanao be with Kenpachi :3 

Disclaimer- If I owned them let us say Bleach would be more focused on Nanao and her love affair with Kenpachi.

* * *

Nanao Ise drummed her fingers against the mahogany desk she sat at. She was waiting, albeit forcing her temper not to flare, for her most sluggish taichou to wake up from his 4th noon nap and sign just 3 papers for her to be done. She had dragged on through the night, white calligraphy pen scratching in the silence of their office, in an attempt to finish the massive stack of papers due the next day. Once she had his signature, she would have two subordinates run the papers to the 1st division's main office while she would go to sleep. 

"Taichou-Kyouraku, please wake up. I-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a heavy yawn.

"You love me, Nanao-chan? Is that what you were going to say?"

The taichou sat up from his resting place in the sunlight. He was curious as to his Nanao-chan's sudden exhaustion. He had seen that she was more sluggish to react to his quips of her beauty and his exclamations of undying love today then any other day. She even only hit him 2 times today instead of the usual 6 or 7 times.

When she did not response to his question with a scorching remark or a blunt object to his head and gave him a bland look, he was truly worried.

"Is my precious Nanao-chan all right? Or must I give you a physical?"

The dramatic man grinned widely at the thought of it.

"I am just tired, Taichou, could you just sign the papers so I can get some sleep?"

She grumbled the sentence out, violet eyes glassy with the lack of rest.

"Ah! I see my Nanao-chan has stayed up all night again, ne? For shame, Nanao-chan. You know you can get very ill without rest. I shall sign the papers and escort you to your rooms so you get the right amount of sleep you need."

He grabbed the pen from her hand, his fingertips grazing the back of her hand. The fukutai tried not to think of those rough pads touching elsewhere. It was so hard to concentrate with her sleep-deprived brain. She watched the man before her write in that flowing and curved kanji that reminded her of his battle style, all grace and swift motion. She shook her head roughly, 'Stop thinking about him that way. It would never work; you are both Taichou and Fukutaichou. We can't lead by example if we are in a romantic relationship.'

"Nanao-chan? Oi Nanao-chan!"

Kyouraku passed a hand over those lovely violet eyes and waited for a reply. Now the taichou was extremely worried. Nanao never stared into nothing; her eyes and mind were always busy with something or another.

"Oh! Ah, hai Taichou? Did you finish?"

Kyouraku shook his head at her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Come, Nanao-chan. I will send the papers over to the 1st after I get you to bed."

His hand clasped her quickly that she could not resist him, as he pulled her from her seat.

"Ah-"

"Shush, Nanao-chan. I ran this division before you were here. I can run it for the one day my most precious love gets her beauty sleep."

The fukutai fell silent. She just remembered that she had not tugged her hand from his and was shocked that he had not made a comment on it. Her hand squeezed his, before she withdrew it from his.

* * *

The two walked out of the office into the glaring afternoon sun. Nanao's eyes squinted shut from the offending light, while Kyouraku merely tilted his hand farther down. 

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she could see her taichou looking down at her, smiling.

"What are you looking at, Taichou?"

The phrase had a bit of bite to it, the way she would have spoken tired or not.

"Oh, nothing, just how kawaii my lovely fukutai is."

She sighed instead of smacking as much has her hand wanted to.

"Lead the way, Taichou."

Kyouraku grinned, and embraced his fukutai, shyun'po-ing to her rooms.

* * *

In a matter of but a few steps they were inside her rooms, she faintly wondered why he knew exactly where her bedroom was but was too exhausted to really ask. She was too busy trying to contain her slight happiness at being so close to him. She could feel his heartbeat, the warmth his body radiated like a hot line down her own body. His smell, sake and sunlight from all the time outside, invaded her senses the most. She would remember that scent for the rest of her time in Seireitei. 

"Nanao-chan, would you like to change for bed?"

He gently placed the female on the edge of her bed; slightly in awe she did not use a particularly painful kidou spell on him with his bold move to embrace her earlier.

"Hai, I would like to Taichou. Please do not look."

Nanao started untying her obi, oblivious to the fact that he had yet to turn around. She was sliding off her kimono top when he had the decency to turn around and give her privacy. The whisper of cloth falling gave the man the notion that at that moment Nanao was naked and just his respect for the woman he really did love kept him from looking.

"Taichou."

Her hand rested on his shoulder, telling him it was fine to turn back around. He did turn and what he saw was amazing. 'Who would have thought she could get even more beautiful then before?'

The fukutai's glasses were gone, leaving her face open and expressive more so than before. The hairclip was gone, ebony hair that reflected different colors framed her face perfectly. She donned a light pink yakata, sheer enough that one could see her curves but that was all.

"Taichou, you can stop staring now."

Nanao turned on her heel and walked in an almost silent step to her bed and sunk into the soft mattress. She tugged at the sheets, struggling in her exhaustion to turn them down and crawl underneath them.

Kyouraku smiled and shook his head at her. She really was quite cute when she was so sleepy.

"Let me help you, Nanao-chan."

He grabbed her round the waist, holding her to his chest and the free hand tugged the sheets down. He laid her down slowly, pulling the sheets up to cover her.

"Now my Nanao-chan is tucked in and ready for bed but where is my goodnight kiss?"

He expected a shove or a sore remark from her but he did not expect the feel of soft lips on his cheek. The man actually blushed at the light touch of her lips.

"Nanao-chan you are getting delirious, you do know you just kissed me, your taichou, correct?"

Her eyes gazed half-lidded at him, her black hair fanned out around her pillow.

"Hai, I know who you are. Is it not what you wanted, Taichou? The kiss that is.."

His hand caressed her cheek, thumb rubbing over her high cheekbone.

"Yes I did but I just want to make sure it is not the exhaustion doing this to you."

"I am not so weak mentally to be overpowered by a physical depravity such as lack of sleep."

Her hand graced his neck and tugged him closer to her lips, pressing them against his. Her tongue flicked across his bottom lip before she nipped it lightly. Her released him, voice soft as she spoke.

'I am tired of fighting, Taichou. I am tired of being so.. so attracted to you and not being able to act upon my emotions… Taichou, I love you."

Kyouraku was stunned into silence. His warm brown eyes gazed down at her open and honest face. She would not lie to him, not with something this big riding on it.

"Nanao, you know I love you. I say it everyday."

She blushed and he thought it was the most beautiful thing she could have done.

"Stay with me, Kyouraku-taichou. Take a nap with me."

Kyouraku was not one to deny what he wanted nor what his Nanao-chan wanted, either. He placed his pink outer yakata on a soft plush chair along with his straw hat. He crawled into the bed opposite Nanao, closing his eyes in hopes that this was not just another sake-induced dream.

"It is not a dream, Taichou. Relax."

Her voice sounded right next to his ear. While he was struggling to believe the events happening she had moved closer to him, her arm thrown around his upper chest, one of her legs over his hips, making her body pressed tightly against his.

"Nana-'

He turned his head as he spoke.

"Sh."

She silenced him with another soft kiss to his lips.

"Sleep, Taichou."

He nodded as he watched the woman at his side fall asleep. Wrapping an arm around her and letting a content sigh from his lips, Shunsui Kyouraku fell asleep without sake for once.

* * *

TA DA!!!!! 

Tis fini XD woot woot

So yea if it is bad please do not flame too hard, kay?

BTW, this is like fun of fluff and such, it is uber cute to me :3

Le Aww!

Well that is all for now, gentles and dames

Review please?

Thankies and Vulcran is out


	2. Sake

A/n- BONSOIR mes amies, and thanks for all the praise on my first ever S&N one-shot. Beaucoup amour to you all for reviews and such. XD I am quite taken aback at how many people actually liked this one, but whatever floats your reviewers' boats, right?

* * *

So hence all the praise I am writing an add on to this. WOOT! And the plot?

…..

* * *

Damnit all! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthink **INSPIRATION HATH STRUCKEN!**

Old English is so much fun to pretend to know how to speak. XD;; enough of my ramblings, ne, and on to the plot!

* * *

Plot: Ish inspired by **Ms. YachiruGaSukidesu**. She wanted me to do a one-shot based around sake. YOU GOT IT GIRLIE XD.

* * *

Dedicated to: MON AMOUR XD a.k.a. Taichou-Kyouraku Shunsui, whom I rp with. That's right, I rp. XD Cause I am badass like that. So yea, this is to you, Taichou, and your fanboy obsession with Nanao Ise, on a side note it is uber cute that you obsess over her XO awwwww. Okay and secondly this is dedicated to **Ms. YachiruGaSukidesu**. You were my muse for the plot so heck yes this is for ya. And thirdly, but not lastly, this is dedicated to my readers and reviewers. I would not write anymore if I did not have your backing and such.**

* * *

Disclaimer- Not mine, but I wish. And the little like inner thought thingie that Nanao says ain't mine either. Found it in an out monologue book and thought I could so use this for Nanao and Shunsui, just alter a few words and such to fit the plot…**

The reason behind me looking in a monologue book is simple really.. I know you guys are wondering why. Well, twas looking for a speech for my drama class and such so yea…. That's my story.

ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

_There was this man…_

Nanao walked back to her living corridors. Her pale hand rubbed the back of her neck. To say she had a rough day was putting it lightly.

First off, she had to search for her Taichou this morning. That was a real treat for the fukutai. She had found him in their office; sake jugs strung about, some toppled over and yet others placed in a neat row. Ukitake-taichou must had been there with her taichou; he was the only one, other that Kyouraku-taichou, who knew she had a penchant for keeping the office extremely tidy.

_I have studied kidou extensively, I have practiced my art for hours on end, yet…_

She tiptoed over to her taichou, not bumping any jugs, her left index finger glowing a pale purple in the darkened room. She placed the finger on Kyouraku's chest, pushing the kidou into his body.

The man sat up suddenly with a groan.

"Nanao-chan. Why are you so cruel to your taichou? You wound me with your rough touches, though your gentle caress would surely heal any wound."

Amethyst eyes rolled in the darkness, though he could not see it, Kyouraku knew that she had done that tired gesture.

_There is this man._

The man fell back to the ground, listening to the soft steps of his fukutai cross the room. Nanao grinned softly to herself, her hands clasped around the soft fabric of the curtains that kept their office a daytime twilight.

The curtains were flung back and again the hung over man let out a loud groan. The fukutai ignored his moans of protest as she began the task of organizing the office once again.

Once the room was back to it's usual atheistic, her taichou back in front of the window, relaxing in the sun, she began to work on the papers. The room was quiet, it would seem awkward to any other division but not the 8th.

Kyouraku was lulled back by the sound of Nanao's light humming and the light scratching strokes of her calligraphy pen. His mind wandered aimlessly, thinking of his Nanao-chan and what he could do next to get her to understand his affections for her. After the thousand plus years with his fukutai, she had yet to take him seriously on his proclamations of love. His head shook under the infamous straw hat. Sometimes he really wondered what was wrong with his fukutai.

_I know how things are and how they function, I have grown, become stable, and still there is this man…_

The afternoon had passed relatively quickly. No major incursions for either Kyouraku-taichou or for herself, expect for at lunch. Nanao had planned to work through the meal, getting ahead on the paperwork so she might at least go to bed before midnight. Alas, her taichou would have none of it.

"Nanao-chan. You need your strength and intellectual to finish those papers, so you must eat."

Warmth radiated near her back, she knew he was standing perilously close to her and reading the current paper over her shoulder. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to not have her mind wander to how close his body was to hers… how close and yet too far he was.

"Hai, Taichou, but I am almost done with this one. May I finish?"

"Of course you may, Nanao-chan, but just in case you get the notion to start up another paper, I will stay here and make certain that you finish just this one, then off to lunch."

"Hai, Taichou."

She signed her name at the bottom of the page, small and curved. The man watching briefly wondered what those soft fingers that held the pen would feel like caressing, feather light, over his much rougher skin. A chill ran up his spine at the thought. She rose from her seat.

"I am done, Taichou. Where are we going to eat today? And no, we are not going to the bar."

Kyouraku whined and complained about how cruel she was. Her lips edged up, curving a bit in a small smile. She knew him far too well.

_He defies the laws of rationality, of logic, yet he makes me young again, foolish and naïve._

The duo of the 8th division came back, both sated with their preferred choice of lunch, hers being chicken donburi and his being a jug of sake. She accompanied him to his afternoon spot, the roof of their division. It was a ritual to the man and Nanao had to keep an eye on him if she ever wanted to get the paperwork done. She slumped back on to the roof, next to him; it was a graceful motion to Kyouraku. He saw everything Nanao did as graceful. Pulling his hat over his eyes once more, he gazed outward, watching the sun dip below the horizon; the sky a painter's canvas of reds, oranges, and yellows.

"Nanao-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so wonderful? You have to be the best fukutaichou in Seireitei history; smart, agile, graceful, and cute to boot. What else does a taichou need?"

The petite woman turned her head, large black bang hiding the sudden rose tint to her cheeks.

"Taichou.."

_With him, I can achieve the impossible. There are no other eyes but his that can make me beautiful._

"Hai, kawaii Nanao-chan?"

"Why do you say those things? You are such a flirt."

The man frowned, his eyes holding somewhat sadness to them.

"Yes, I flirt, Nanao-chan, but I only flirt for flirt's sake. What I say to you is true. I do love my cute Nanao-chan."

Those dark brown eyes gazed softly at her, before returning to gaze at the setting sun. The fukutai fell silent, contemplatively looking upon Kyouraku's silhouette.

"Anou, Kyouraku-taichou, we should be heading back to the office. I still have some papers to sign, as well as you do."

Shunsui sighed; it seemed an effort to rise to his feet. Age, even if it seemed to pass slowly here, did not fail to catch him every once in a while.

"Hai, Nanao-chan."

_There is no other soul but his that can breathe life into mine. No other heart but his that can help make mine to feel, to beat._

They arrived to a darkened office. It seemed that their lunch break too far to long then Nanao had liked. He must have been rubbing off some of his worser habits onto her. She made her rounds about the room, lighting the gas lamps with a long, white taper. The room glowed with burgundy warmth, the area a welcome to any who would show up at such an hour.

With a quick puff of her breath, Nanao blew the taper out and replaced it to its home in a candlestick near the entrance of their office. She proceeded to her desk, pulling up her chair and clasping her pen to begin the paperwork. Shunsui watched all of this with a slight look of awe. How could she ever make daily things seem so magical, graceful just by doing them herself? She took such great care of everything, even himself, though she was a bit more rough in getting him to behave but that was partly from his own need to agitate the woman he had grown to love.

"Taichou, would you like something? You have been staring at me for some time now.."

A rough scarred hand waved frivolously at her, a sly grin on his face.

"I was just admiring your beauty, Nana-"

Her inkwell bounced off his head, leaving a red welt in its wake.

"Taichou, paperwork, tonight please?"

"Ah, yes, dear Nanao."

He gently rubbed the red spot, dragging himself to his dusty desk and pouted at the abusive nature of his adorable but accurate aim fukutaichou.

_Despite what they say of souls, there is not one living or dead made quite the same as he._

Nanao squinted behind her wire-rimmed glasses. The gas lamps now burnt at a low rate. It must have been close to 2 in the morning. She pushed up from her desk; her weary eyes gazed over at her taichou. He was passed out on his desk, one arm used to rest his head upon while the other dangled lifelessly over the edge. The straw hat obscured his face, making her wonder if he really was asleep.

Her tabi socks made little noise on the wooden floor, save for a soft swish here and there. She walked to his desk, her hand gently grabbing the hat and lifting it up. No playful brown eyes gazed back up at her; he truly was asleep.

"Taichou?"

Her free hand shook his shoulder, jolting him softly. He did not respond. Her lips pursed, thinking of something that would surely wake the man. She bent over the desk, her lips brushing deftly across his ear.

"Shunsui, time to wake up. Your Nanao-chan needs you… badly."

The man fell out of his chair, jolted by the sudden closeness and the soft, sensual spoken words of hers.

"Nanao! I am surprised by your actions. If you wanted me so badly you should have just said so."

From the ground, he shot her a dazzling and somehow lazy curl of lips. The type of smile that made most of the women of Seireitei melt just at a simple glance. Nanao merely regarded him with a bland look.

"I just needed you to wake up, Taichou. If you slept at your desk tonight, tomorrow you would use that as an excuse to not do paperwork for a week, at least."

"Nanao-chan? Have a drink with me? Just one and then you should go home. You do need your sleep."

She regarded the man as he stood, one hand clasping a jug of sake and the other holding two cups delicately. Her shoulders moved slightly, it could be taken for a shrug or just her rolling her shoulders from all the work she had done that day.

"All right, Kyouraku-taichou, but only this once."

Kyouraku's mouth opened, shocked at what he heard. Was his delusional or did Nanao just agree to a drink?

"Well, sir? Are you going to pour me a drink or just gape at me like I am a circus freak?"

"Ah, hai, Nanao."

_It's unconceivable, of course, I know it._

She held her cup as he poured the plum wine. Pressing the cup to her lips, she drank the sake in a leisurely motion, draining it of its contents in one sitting. Shunsui mimicked his fukutai, and drank all that his cup held.

"Thank you, Nanao-chan. I guess you should be heading back to your rooms…"

The man poured himself another drink, raising the cup to his lips once more. Without thinking, Nanao leaned over the desk, her hands bracing herself as her lips touched the edge of the opposing side of the sake cup. Bracing her weight with one hand, she lifted the other up, fingers pushing his hand and tilting the cup to her mouth, draining his cup of the drink. Her smaller fingers encircled his wrist, tugging the cup out of the way as she kissed him.

Kyouraku froze. He was in pure shock at Nanao's actions. All the years of his courting, he thought it was merely one-sided. Never had he dreamed, well of course he dreamed but he dare not hope that his Nanao would return the feelings he shown her, albeit theatrically but nonetheless sincere.

Nanao was about to pull away, willing to accept that her taichou's flirtations were just that and nothing more when a rough hand slid to the back of her neck, keeping her firmly pressed to his lips. She parted her lips and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Kyouraku's free hand trailed down her side, grabbing her waist and tugged her over the desk, pressing her body to his. The sake cups and jug clattered to the ground, the sweet sake smell perfumed in the room.

_And it is immensely undignified._

She moaned at the sudden heat of his body. Her hands slipped under his loose kimono top, her fingers playing along his spine. One of her legs hooked around his hip, pressing them even closer together. Kyouraku laid her gently onto the desk, their lips still connected. He broke their kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck, tugging at her top, exposing more of that pale soft skin. Her spine bowed, arching up into his talented mouth.

"Tai, Taich-"

He gave her a quick kiss, silencing what she was about to say.

"Shunsui. Call me Shunsui."

His eyes stared at hers as he spoke. The intense heat in those brown orbs caused Nanao to blush fiercely.

"Hai.. Shunsui.."

She propped herself up on her elbows, her mouth close to his ear once more.

"Aishiteru."

_But I love him._

* * *

XD OMG IT IS FINI!!!

-sighs dreamily-

Twas great fun to write, lemme know what cha think

Don't flame too hard? Tis only my second time writing an N&S fic

Later-

Vulcran


	3. Snow and Sickness

A/n- Ello, Ello, Ello! I am back yet again. I am kinda sad that not as many people reviewed the first add on to this but whatever. I am going to keep making them because I can, so there. And I actually have a plot for this one, or at least a theme: Snow! Yes snow, but why? Because I just had a blizzard in my area and I felt inspired by it to write. HAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Hey, did you reviewers/readers notice that all my themes start with s? Sleep, sake, snow… just watch my next one with be about spring or something. XD

Disclaimer- not mine. But I can dream, can't I?

Dedicated to- my readers and reviewers of course. And to my rp buddy Kyouraku-taichou. I miss you, TAICHOU!!! … ps. If you haven't guess by now, I do rp as Nanao hence the reason I am so good at writing fics with her as the main heroine. XD YAY RP!!

On to the one shot…

* * *

In had snowed in Seireitei that day. It was a rare thing to behold, for it almost never snowed in the pure city of souls.

Nanao was in awe of the white cold fluff, never seeing it here in Seireitei for her 1000 years of service. The substance also miffed her. She had to walk to her office in this weather, her shimigami outfit obviously not designed for this type of climate.

After a few tries and several pairs of tabi socks, Nanao devised a way to get to her division's office without soaking her feet. She channeled her reiatsu to her feet, just enough to keep her feet from sinking into the coldness. She carefully made her way to her work.

Puffs of her breath made light wisps of clouds that blew away quickly with the wind. Her cheeks were stained a light pink, snowflakes clung to her eyelashes. Violet eyes gazed thoughtfully at the white landscape, appraising its beauty and the graceful movements of the flakes falling to the ground.

She paused for a moment, her face tilted upward, enjoying the cool kiss of the snow to her cheeks. Her eyes closed to lavish in the moment, but she missed the flash of pink to her side.

"Nanao-chan?"

Violet eyes flew open and were greeted by warm brown ones.

"Kyouraku-taichou, what are you doing out here?"

A paper umbrella was now over the both of them, making Kyouraku stand extremely close to her. The umbrella, of course, was pink.

"I came out to find my kawaii fukutai and here you are, enjoying the snow it seems."

A gentle smile graced his lips, his hand landing softly on her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't walk around in the snow without a coat, Nanao-chan. You will catch a cold out here."

The fukutaichou looked downward, away from his handsome face. Her right hand clenched around her tome self-consciously.

"I know, Taichou, but I do not have a coat. Besides I like the cold, it helps keep my head clear."

Shunsui shook his head at the woman. She obviously did not get his point, did she?

Nanao was slightly stunned when the warmth of his pink flowery overcoat found itself around her narrow shoulders. Her head turned to see her taichou but he was gone, probably to the office to nap. A smile rose to her lips as she continued to the office.

She entered the office a few minutes later, the vibrant coat thrown over her free arm, her other holding to her book.

"Taichou, I am here now."

A sneeze answered her call. With a look of worry in her eyes, she rested the coat on the back of her chair and made her way to the source of the sneeze.

"Taichou!"

His straw hat was gone, his head resting on a pillow on the office couch. He gazed sleepily at Nanao, his eyes glassy with the fever.

"What did you do?"

"I came back right after I gave you my coat. Did you stay warm, Nanao-chan?"

His voice came out a bit hoarse and lower then usual. Nanao knelt by his side, her cool hand resting on his forehead, confirming her suspicions.

"Taichou, You have a cold now because you did not stay warm and take care of yourself."

"Ah, but I did take care of you. Now you can repay me and take care of me, ne?"

Kyouraku gave a weaker version of his coy smile and Nanao resisted the urge to smack his shoulder just for the sheer fact he was ill.

"Taichou, stay still and let me get you some medicine. I will be right back, all right?"

He nodded, his eyes closing as if to rest. She patted his hand lightly and hurried off to the 4th division.

* * *

She arrived there and merely stated to one of the lower ranked officers what was going on. She wanted to get back to him quickly, and with the thought of it she blushed fiercely. The officer inquired if she was ill as well, and she shook the man off, shun'pyo-ing back to the office.

* * *

Nanao walked lightly to his side, not to wake him if he was already asleep. She had used one of his sake cups and poured water into it so he could take his pill.

"Shunsui."

She spoken his name gently, the word foreign to her tongue. He rolled over in his sleep but did not completely awaken.

"Taichou."

Nanao spoken with a bit more force. Balancing on one foot, the fukutai shook the cushion to the couch, hoping to rouse him, and yet nothing. She did the one thing that would wake her taichou up and quite quickly too. Nanao bent at her waist, her lips finding his cheek. She graced the skin with a soft kiss before talking quietly in his ear.

"Shunsui, please wake up."

Brown eyes opened up, gazing lovely at the woman.

"Nanao-chan, what a wonderful way to wake up. I may need to fall asleep more often."

Her eyes rolled in return to the comment, as she came back to a standing position waiting for him to sit up.

" I got you the medicine. Here."

She placed the pill in the palm of his hand, her fingertips tickling the sensitive skin. The man couldn't help but smile greatly at the barely lingering caress.

"Hai, Nanao-chan."

He popped the pill in, his head going back with the motion. She then handed him the cup of water and let him drink the contents before taking the cup from his hands and placing it on the end table.

"There, now you should be better by tomorrow, so please rest while I take care of the work."

She spun on her heel; ready to get started when his hand caught hers.

"Nanao…can you stay with me? Just this once, let me hold you in my arms so I may sleep."

The fukutai's face burned red at his words.

"…Very well, Taichou, but only today, because you are ill and I wish you to get better."

With the confirmation, Kyouraku used her captured hand to tug her to the couch, his other arm catching her and hugging her to his body. He then fell over with her in his arms, giving a heavy rumble of laughter. The bass of his laugh vibrated through Nanao and her blush just intensified.

"Nanao-chan, thank you."

Shunsui kissed the top of her head, smiling as he did so.

"You are welcome, Taichou. Now go to sleep."

"Hai, Hai, Nanao-chan."

As he fell asleep, Nanao gazed out the window at the falling snow. Soon she too was lulled to sleep by his steady breathing and the soft white flakes gliding to the ground.

* * *

I know, it is kinda shorter then usual but I needed to get this one out. I have to go do laundry in this blizzard, which sucks since I have to hike my ass to the laundry mat to do so. Wish me luck and try not to flame this chappie. Thanks mucho.

-Vulcran

P.s.

Review if you read it, Thanks


End file.
